


a yoga session gone right?

by XxLightning_McQueen95xX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Butt Plugs, F/F, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Not Canon Compliant, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLightning_McQueen95xX/pseuds/XxLightning_McQueen95xX
Summary: reader wears a butt plug to a yoga class and gets a surprise both before, under and after
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 68





	a yoga session gone right?

“The first dumb thing I did this morning was going for the biggest butt plug in my nice little collection, the second mistake was putting it in my ass and last, but certainly not least, was then going to my yoga class in the yoga set that I feel extremely sexy in. This morning it didn’t seem like such a bad idea and it probably wasn’t until I found out that my usual coach is sick, so we have another coach. Turns out it’s Natasha Fucking Romanov. And even though she’s just here volunteering, she’s still the best of the best, however that is also the issue because here I am, in class with the biggest fucking butt plug that fills the living daylight out of me, in my ass, feeling sooo desirable AND with a coach that I want to rail me.” You were rambling to your best friend in the restroom before the class started, in pure panic.  
“Girl chill out! I’m sure you look smokin’ hot, so go in there, like the bad bitch I know you are and seduce the woman!!” they hissed back at you. Not very helpful, but it’s always nice to have a supportive friend.  
After a few minutes of hyping yourself up, you went out and into the class, just like you said you would. The class started like they normally did, Miss Romanov introduced herself to the class and explained why your usual coach wasn’t there. Most of the class was starstruck over the avenger, you were sitting on your yoga mat with a plug going slightly deeper, almost making you moan out loud.  
While it wasn’t your first time using a butt plug in yoga class, it was the first time you had one in that was so big.  
After 20 minutes of you almost moaning like a bitch in heat, you could feel Natasha’s sharp eye on you. She gave the next pose to the class was the cobra pose, while slowly moving towards you.  
“Thought you cloud need some help,” she whispered in your ear with an audibly smirk on her lips “what’s you name darling?”  
“Hi Miss Romanov, I’m Y/N Y/L/N, pleasure to meet you.” Holy shit she was close to you!  
“Just call me Natasha.” she said smiling slightly at your politeness “Now, why don’t you do the cobra, and I will give you some pressure on your lower back.”  
You did as she said like a good girl, and after a few short seconds you cloud feel a warm hand snaking its way down your back and down to your butt. Natasha stopped her soft hand right over the end of your butt plug and applied enough pressure to make it go deeper.  
This time a whine almost made its way out of your throat, but before you could let it out Natasha’s other hand covered your mouth. That hand just couldn’t stop your first orgasm from shanking its way out of you.  
The pressure disappeared shortly after along with Natasha.  
She guided the class though the last 30 minutes like nothing had ever happened. Nothing about her had shifted or changed except for the fact that she looked at you every 5 minutes with smirk playing on her ruby red lips.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
While collecting your things Natasha called “Miss Y/L/N, can you please come with me to the massage rooms, I think we need to loosen you up a little bit!” with a playful smile on her lips and a lustful glint in her eye. Nodding quickly with a “Yes ma’am”, you gathered your things in your arms and walked with her into massage room 5, the one furthest down the hallway.  
“Just take off whatever you need to be in panties and bra, and I will be back in a few minutes, okay malishka?” she walked out the, leaving you in shock but hurrying to obey her. Stripping to the bare minimum you jumped up on the massage table waiting for her to get back, with only two things in mind, Natasha and the soaking undies that barely did anything to cover you.  
She came back shortly after you sat on the table, with your bag as well as her own. “Hello dorogaya,” she said with a soft smirk “you were twitchy in class today, any reason for that?” same smirk bur now also with a raised eyebrow.  
“D-don’t you know?” She was a ex-assassin-turned-spy-and-avenger after all.  
“I do, I just want you to tell me, if you want that is?” Now you were staring at her with big eyes, cheeks burning with humiliation and with a head nodding vigorously.  
“Can I uuh, can I just show you?” Cheeks now burning warmer. She answered with a sharp nod.  
Slowly getting off the table, turning so your backside was towards her you slowly pulled down the soaked panties to the floor. Before you could get up again Natasha pressed the bottom if the plug deep into you again, you moaned out loud and almost came on the spot.  
“So, this is why huh? You slutty little minx, like you are just begging for me to make you cum and to fuck you? To have you all for myself?” She now had the base of the plug in her fingers and were slowly fucking you with it.  
“YES, yes yes yes all for you please don’t stop I’m gonna cum I’m gonna cum!!” Natasha just kept on fucking you though the second orgasm of the day.  
“Good girl, can I taste you?” sweetly she asked.  
“Yes yes yes yes please” you moaned like a mantra while she went down on you.  
She slowly helped you up on the table after the third orgasm and made you lay on your back. You kissed her sweetly after she asked.  
“Aren’t you just an angel, huh? Knew that the moment you walked through that door.” She said while looking you in the eyes. “Can I use my strap on you? Wanna see you filled in both holes, all cockdrunk.”  
“Yes please” you said in an almost begging tone and before you knew it the head of a large silicone dildo was pressing into the warm and wet heat of your pussy. If you didn’t feel like floating before you surely did now. Having sex with the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth, being so full all while Natasha was showering you in compliments. It was like it couldn’t get any better, but it did somehow.  
“Can I sit on your face kishka?” And holy mother of Jesus you now knew you could die as the happiest motherfucker on earth.  
“Please ma’am please please”  
She tasted so sweet that you couldn’t help but eat her like it was the last meal in the world. And cum she did, a lot. Somewhere between giving Natasha her third and forth orgasm you promptly blacked out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘Fuck I’m spent!’ was the first thought that popped into your head. Slowly blinking your eyes open and into focus trying to figure out your surroundings. That was when you saw a slightly worried Natasha lying beside you.  
“How are you? I wasn’t too rough, was I? I’m sorry if I hurt yo-“she was stopped by your lips covering her own.  
“Stop,” you smiled, word still slightly slurry “you didn’t hurt me at all, I have never been pleasured like that by anyone before and I might still feel like I’m floating or dreaming or something.”  
“Thank fuck, so any possibility that you might want to come with me home to the tower? I really wasn’t kidding when I said you are an angel and I wanna get to know you more ‘cause you seem like you’re my type”  
Holy fuck this day just gets better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, please be kind English is not my first language and please leave comments to let me know what you think :))


End file.
